


I Want to Dial In with You

by 97degrees



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97degrees/pseuds/97degrees
Summary: Chris, a 25 year old barista is working hard on his career in specialty coffee and doesn't think much about dialling in on anything other than espresso machines and flavour notes until 22 year old bakery apprentice Felix stumbles through the door early one morning!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a coffee au I felt inspired to write last autumn and though it is not finished yet I wanted to share some of it and see what people thought! I will put more detailed notes on Chan and Felix at the end of the chapter but here's some outlines:
> 
> \- this is set in Bondi Beach, Sydney, Australia  
> \- the setting means that Chan's real name Chris is used  
> \- they are aged up a few years  
> \- they are not idols/musicians in this au
> 
> Constructive crit is hugely welcome as this is my first ever fic and first time writing outside of academia. Please be kind! Let me know what you think in the comments! <3

It was a very bright, crisp late May morning when Chris rolled out of bed to run the open shift at the café. Autumn was already making its way around to where he lived and he could feel it in the air this morning. Getting up was an even greater struggle than normal. Once he’d managed to get up and out towards the café the fresh air helped clear his head and he could focus on getting everything set up for a 7am opening. There was one issue though, it was gone 7.15am and the daily bakery delivery still hadn’t turned up. Usually they dropped by fifteen minutes before opening with their usual order plus a couple of specials. Chris figured there was probably a valid reason since they were usually so consistent and decided to leave it a little longer before calling to chase it up. It still instilled a little anxiety in him though, he was working hard on improving himself as a shift runner and wanted things to go smoothly…

At around 7.40am a very flustered guy staggered in through the front entrance carrying some crates of baked goods. Felix, an apprentice from a bakery in the area had been sent out to drop some local orders off within walking distance. 

‘G’day mate I’m so sorry for the late arrival, one of our delivery guys had an emergency and couldn’t come in!’ 

Chris felt relief wash over the anxiety in his stomach but also felt charmed by the image of this slender guy wrangling huge plastic crates through the café. A light film of sweat on Felix’s head caused his silvery blonde hair to stick to his forehead. He tried to blow it away to avoid having his vision blocked whilst making his way to the counter. Once he arrived Chris helped make space to take the crates and unpack all the goods inside, the bread was still warm and the aroma of the croissants brought out a small pang of hunger in Chris. He was soon distracted by the unnamed guy in front of him whose delicate, freckled face was completely flushed.

“Are you alright? Must be stressful having to sort out deliveries last minute!’ 

Chris asked carefully taking some of the load out of Felix’s arms.  
‘Yeah it was a mad rush and I’m still one of the newest on the team there so I got picked to take stuff out. The last place I dropped at chewed me out a bit but this is the last drop now’ 

Felix smiled a little sheepishly at the guy who was watching him inquisitively whilst gripping a loaf of sourdough. Felix found his eyes wandering across the other’s fingers then back up to make eye contact with this surprisingly handsome red head in front of him. They locked eyes momentarily and there was a strange yet not unpleasant moment of silence between them. Chris felt himself starting to flush a little and dropped eye contact. 

‘Uh-uhm…you look like you’re having quite a morning already then, would you like a drink for the road?’ 

Chris unconsciously scratched at his neck feeling a little awkward, why was he saying that? He doesn’t even know who this guy is. 

Felix was surprised by this offer out of nowhere especially after feeling like he had let this customer down by being so late with the delivery but there was no harm in accepting, especially with how the morning had started. He could do with the energy to keep going since there was going to be so much to catch up on back at the bakery.  
‘Oh actually that would be awesome, thanks man I appreciate it!’ 

He grinned widely and tilted his head slightly to look at the menu board behind Chris’ head on the wall. 

‘Do you make those mocha frappes? Like the ones they serve in Starbucks?’ 

Sugar and caffeine would be perfect right now. Chris chuckled softly.

‘No mate we serve real coffee here, a good quality espresso base shouldn’t need to be masked with sugar and so much cream. But how about a velvety latte? It’ll go nice with one of your croissants I’m sure’ 

Chris grinned with a teasing wink. Felix faltered slightly feeling a little shy about this barista questioning his coffee preferences, Chris noticed this and immediately felt bad for making a commentary about what was probably a much smaller thing for this other guy and added 

‘I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be snobbish about your coffee, you can have it however you like but I promise you won’t get a better latte than one made by me’.

Chris looked down feeling a little sheepish. Felix relaxed, smiling more comfortably.

‘Okay but that’s quite a claim you’re making there. I won’t go easy on you!’ 

Chris smiled even wider and set to work setting up the best latte ever for Felix. 

‘I’m Chris by the way’ 

he chatted as he twirled the porta filter in his hand and slipped it under the grinder. 

‘I’m Felix!’ 

the other replied watching Chris carefully set up the espresso and open a fresh carton of milk to steam. 

‘Is full fat milk okay with you?’  
‘Yes perfect, the anticipation is killing me already oh Chris the latte master’ 

Felix chuckled, leaning on the counter top. Chris wasn’t sure why but the tips of his ears seemed to feel like they were burning as he became more and more aware of Felix’s gaze. He hoped that this pour really would meet up to the expectations he had just set himself…just before pouring the steamed milk in he wondered what kind of pattern would look the coolest to Felix, maybe a rosette or….

‘Well here you go’ 

Chris clipped a lid onto the takeaway cup and passed it over to an eagerly awaiting Felix who picked it up and immediately gave it a sip without a second thought. Damn it was incredibly velvety and smooth, a comforting sensation after the stress of the past couple of hours. Chris’ hands twitched as he watched Felix sipping, his long eyelashes fluttering as he concentrated. darn I shouldn’t have put it in a takeaway cup, or at least left the lid off. He didn’t get to see the design at all, Chris worried to himself. Never mind, perhaps it was a silly idea anyway.

‘Wow this is delicious Chris!’ 

Felix beamed across at him whilst clutching the cup in both hands (such small, soft looking hands the barista had noted). He felt himself starting to blush more than how Felix had looked when he staggered into the café ten minutes ago or at least that’s how it felt to him. Why was he reacting like this anyway, customers and co-workers complimented him all the time on the way he made coffee. Why did the reaction of this guy he just met matter so much more and why was he even offering up a free coffee anyway?!

Felix felt warmed and relaxed already by the drink and was feeling amused by how shy the barista in front of him had become somewhat bashful over his reaction to the drink. This guy Chris seemed so strong in build but his nature was gentle. This made Felix feel warm in the pit of his stomach. Cute…he thought to himself. 

‘Well I better head back otherwise my boss is going to have a full meltdown!'  
‘Oh ah sure of course!’ 

Chris smiled a shy half smile which highlighted a deep dimple in one cheek. 

‘Have a good one then’ 

Grinning even wider than before Felix nodded and quickly skipped out the café.

Chris watched Felix leave and then dragged his hands down his face. What was that all about, he felt shy and soft just from briefly speaking to someone he’d never even seen before. He was kind of adorable though, well he made himself just look snooty and awkward more than anything probably and it was unlikely he’d return, right? Chris purged the milk steamer and tried to get on with sorting out a stock list instead.

Once outside in the cool air Felix hummed to himself and lifted the lid off the coffee in search of warmth. It was then he noticed a now somewhat warped heart in the foam on top due to him drinking some already, it probably meant nothing but it made Felix smile hard and he wandered off about his day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix smiled to himself as he washed his hands and started prepping to make something fairly new to him; donuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for following this story! I have made a twitter account to match each chapter with social media posts and/or photos to illustrate that chapter. It's just a nice extra and not needed to follow the story but I hope you enjoy it! The handle it @dialwithyou <3 https://twitter.com/dialwithyou?s=20 <3 see you next week for chapter three (I hope to post weekly on Fridays)
> 
> Today's chapter is short but I think it's just right for the interaction. Please let me know what you think in the comments, I appreciate feedback so much!

Returning to the bakery feeling a little more energised, Felix skipped in and found his boss looking rather stressed out in the back. 

‘What’s up?’  
‘Oh Felix the guy who couldn’t make it today can’t get back for a few days. The others are stretched enough as it is with drops. Do you think you could help do the most local ones for the next few days?’  
‘That’s no problem really, at least I’ll be more prepared than today. I don’t want us to lose our rep for consistency!’ ‘Thank you so much Felix, it’s only the few in walking distance so it should be manageable on foot.’  
‘No worries, I better get down into the kitchen now then.’ 

Felix headed to the kitchen, picking up an apron along the way. Deliveries within walking distance huh? Maybe he’d get to see that oddly endearing barista again. Felix smiled to himself as he washed his hands and started prepping to make something fairly new to him; donuts. 

\- The following morning - 

Chris was just setting up the last grinder when he heard a gentle tapping coming from the front door of the café. He looked up to see Felix bobbing apprehensively at the glass door holding two crates. A grin slowly spread across his face as he made eye contact with Chris and watched him flap slightly as he hurried over to let him in. 

‘I didn’t expect to see you back here so soon.’

‘Yeah it looks like I’ll be dropping by for the next few days actually until the other guy comes back. So, I guess we may be seeing each other some more if you work every morning?’

‘I’m doing the next few mornings yeah’

Chris took the crates from Felix and unpacked an incredible smelling selection of pastries and small cakes. 

‘Wow these donuts look incredible’ 

he marvelled at the simple but neat and glossy ring donuts sitting in a small box.

‘Oh I made those myself! I’m still new to this kind of sweet but these came out pretty sweet. I think they’d go great with one of your coffees.’ 

Felix locked eye contact with Chris flashing a cheeky smile. This made something do a tiny flip in Chris’ stomach and he could feel his ears starting to warm up again. He set the donuts down, breathing out quietly to try and calm himself (why was he getting so flustered over this guy and his donuts?).

‘Oh yeah? I like donuts best warmed up with milk on the side but the coffee we have this season has some strong blackcurrant notes so it’d match nicely I’m sure. I’ll give it a try thanks.’

‘Cool, well maybe let me know what you think tomorrow eh?’ 

‘S-sure.’  
Felix laid the paper invoice down on the counter, picked up the empty crates and made his way to the exit. He turned his head back to see Chris watching him leave with what seemed to be a half smile on his face. As soon as he saw Felix looking back he turned his eyes down, busying himself with the invoice. Felix smiled to himself, how strangely curious he felt about this fluffy red haired barista and his flustered behaviour over some donuts. He looked forward to returning to see what Chris thought of his donuts. Though he supposed it wasn’t that deep and the donuts were for the customers, right? He put the thought to the side and set off on his way back to work.

Chris kept catching himself looking at the donuts in the counter as he worked through the early surfer coffee rush over the early hours of his shift. He hadn’t eaten yet that morning and they seemed comforting after dealing with a few grumpy customers. He decided to opt for a cup of batch brew coffee as well as his usual milk with one of the donuts. After warming it in the microwave briefly he gently tore a piece off and took a bite. Sweet but not overwhelming. The dough was light and seemed to melt in his mouth.  
Delicious! He thought and dipped it in the coffee. The fruity notes of the coffee mixed pleasantly with the donut and Chris found himself quickly finishing it off without even getting around to dipping it in the milk. His thoughts then wandered to the person who made them. That guy Felix, with his warm smile and freckly cheeks. Chris couldn’t deny his curiosity growing about this person. Not just because he makes great donuts but he felt drawn to him somehow. Maybe he should ask more about him next time. Or maybe not. Perhaps Chris was just reading too much into this because he hadn’t met anyone new in a long while. Who knows. At the very least this was a damn delicious donut and he was going to suggest pairing them with batch brew today for customers. Everyone should be able to try such a delicious combination he thought as he drew up a little sign on some card for the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Character profiles for anyone interested!
> 
> Chris age 25: a full-time barista in a specialty shop, he is working towards expanding his taste lexicon and enjoys coming up with coffee/cake sets that complement the coffee perfectly to maximise the best of its flavours for customers. His long-term work focus is on assisting master brewer duties in the café and eventually becoming trainer for new baristas joining the industry
> 
> Felix age 22: apprentice at a local bakery who runs deliveries to customers in the area sometimes when they are short on delivery workers. He enjoys coffee but doesn’t know a lot about it. He just wants to enjoy a tasty drink. He’s been passionate about baking from a young age and loves finding new or unusual combinations to make an exciting new cake (not that it always works out well). Like Chris in that way. Favourite coffee is a latte just like almost 50% of the Australian nation. (Chris could tease him for this but makes a heart on top of the latte anyway)


End file.
